My Perfection Is You
by xhunhanx
Summary: Bagaimana kabar Luhan?/Ah, kau sungguh tak tahu tentangnya?/Kulihat dia menyukaimu Kris itu/Apa aku harus memberinya kontakku padanya Baek?/Lama tidak bertemu Luhan/ HunHan, KrisHan, Yaoi, RnR :'D
1. Chapter 1

**MY PERFECTION IS YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Lee Gikwang BEAST, etc**

 **Main Pair : HunHan, KrisHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

 **Rate : T –M (T untuk saat ini)**

 **Warn : OOCness, Gajeness, TYPO, Pasaran, Harem!Luhan, Boys Love, Male x Male, Yaoi. Bahasa vulgar (maybe).**

 **Yang engga suka silahkan menjauh dari lapak (?) saya. Kalo suka silahkan dibaca .**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan dengan surai blondenya sedang memandang lewat jendela dari gedung bertingkat miliknya dengan satu tangan menggenggam cangkir dan satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantung celananya. Keasikkannya memandang bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit terintrupsi dengan ketukan dari pintu ruangannya.

"Permisi Mr. Oh, Mr. Kim ingin bertemu anda."

Ia membalikkan badannya dengan gestur yang menawan lalu berucap dengan suara bassnya,"Ya, silahkan masuk."

Selanjutnya suara berderit yang tak begitu terdengar menyapa indera pendengaran pria yang dipanggil Mr. Oh. Seorang pria berkulit tan dengan jas hitamnya masuk dengan senyuman tersungging dibibirnya.

Sang sekretaris bule itu mengangguk sebentar selanjutnya pintu berdebam tertutup.

"Mr. Oh lama tidak berjumpa nde? Wahh kau terlihat sangat luar biasa, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu," ucapnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau juga Mr. Kim, aku bahkan hampir melupakanmu. Kau terlihat tidak sebajingan dulu," balas santai.

"Sialan Oh Sehun kukira kau berubah ternyata masih sama seperti dulu," Mr. Kim tertawa dan mendekati Oh Sehun yang berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Kim Jongin, welcome eoh."Sehun ikut tertawa merangkul bahu sahabat lamanya itu dengan hangat.

Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar disertai gurauan khas mereka. Obrolan mereka lebih banyak bernostalgia karena mereka memang tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo? Bukankah dulu kau sering mengusilinya eoh?" Sehun kembali ingat masa senior high schoolnya dimana Kai sangat suka mengejek dan menyembunyikan barang Kyungsoo hingga namja itu kesal dan memukul Kai.

"Baik, sangat baik." Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Apakah..."

Pertanyaan Sehun menggantung dan manik tajam Sehun sedikit membola.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo menikah?!"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mwoo? Kalian menikah dan tidak mengundangku?"

 **PLAK**

Dengan tidak berperikepalaan Sehun menggeplak kepala Kai.

 _"Appo_ Hun."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dan tak mengundangku, sialan kau Jong!"

 **PLAK**

 **PLAK**

"Ya! Cukup Hun, aiish."

Kai mengusap belakang kepalanya yang nyeri karena pukulan Sehun.

"Ini mendadak Hun. Kami baru menikah 3 bulan lalu setelah tahu Kyungsoo hamil anak kami."

"Jinjarom?! Daebakk. Ini baru Kim Jongin bajingan yang kukenal. Chukkae ne,"

Sehun menjabat tangan Kai dengan Kai yang menarik keras tangan Sehun. Sehun sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dan menarik Jongin hingga Jongin berada disamping Sehun.

 _"Gomawo._ Haah aku juga tak menyangka akan secepat ini punya anak."

Mereka berbaring menatap plafon tinggi kantor Sehun dengan dibawah mereka karpet bermotif abstrak yang lembut.

"Bagaimana denganmu apa kau punya kekasih ?"

Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya pada Sehun.

"Menurutmu?"

"Walaupun aku benci mengakuinya tapi dengan tampang sepertimu sepertinya sudah berpuluh-puluh uke dan wanita yang sudah menghangatkan ranjangmu. Kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Tebakanmu separuh benar dan sisanya salah. Aku memang _one night stand_ dengan mereka tapi aku belum punya kekasih."

" _C'mon_ Sehun usiamu sudah 25 tahun, aku saja hampir punya anak sedangkan kau bahkan belum punya kekasih. _How poor you are_. Ah, apakah karena Luhan sampai sekarang kau masih _single_?"

Mendengar Luhan disebut entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar cepat."Bagaimana kabar Luhan?"

Walau nada yang dikeluarkan Sehun datar dan tanpa perasaan namun sebenarnya ia penasaran setengah mati pada sosok terindah yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidupnya. Walau berpuluh-puluh wanita dan uke cantik telah ditemui dan menghangatkan malamnya namun tak ada yang bisa menandingi Luhan menurut Sehun.

"Ah, kau sungguh tidak tahu tentangnya? Hm, dia menjadi artis dan model terkenal di Korea. Banyak sekali namja yang berstatus dominan mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi sampai saat ini dia masih sendiri sama sepertimu."

Sehun menyembunyikan senyuman yang hampir muncul dibibirnya.

Kai sedikit melirik namja tampan disampingnya. _"Wae?_ Apa kau masih menyukainya hm?"

"Ya," ujarnya singkat. Terkesan acuh tak acuh berbeda dengan hatinya.

"Kau pulanglah ke Korea. Apa kau tidak takut ada namja yang berhasil merebut hati Luhan?"Kai berusaha membujuk sahabatnya pulang ke tanah kelahirannya.

"Hm, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan. Sepertinya aku masih akan lama berada disini,"ujar Sehun jual mahal.

"Kau tahu Luhan akan beradu akting dengan Kris Wu minggu ini. Kudengar Kris tergila-gila pada Luhan jadi bisa aku pastikan Kris akan berusaha membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya didrama mereka," ujar Kai memanasi Sehun.

"Woah kau begitu tahu informasi tentang Luhan, apa sekarang kau menyukai Luhan juga?"tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"Enak saja kau tuan Oh aku sudah punya Kyungsoo ingat? Makanya pulang ke Korea dan buktikan sendiri jadi nanti kau tidak menuduhku berbohong."

" _Calm_ Mr. Jongin. Ne aku tahu. Aku akan menghubungimu segera."

.

.

.

"1 2 3 yak tahan ! baik baik bagus sekali. Oke _cut_!"

Luhan yang sedari tadi berpose dengan berbagai gaya akhirnya membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada kru yang berada diruangan pemotretan itu dengan senyum malaikat yang terpasang diwajahnya.

Para model dan juga para kru itu terpana melihat kecantikan dan senyum maut Luhan.

Lee gikwang idol dari _BEAST_ yang menjadi model bersama Luhan menghampiri sunbaenya dan menyalami Luhan, modus.

" _Luhan-sshi_ terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi, aku jadi bisa berpose dengan baik."

Padahal Luhan tidak merasa membantu _hoobae_ tampan itu. Tapi Luhan tidak menolak uluran tangan Gikwang.

" _Ne_ , _Gikwang-sshi_ ak juga senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

 _Ahh~ tidak salah ia memuja malaikat cantik ini._

" _Luhan-sshi ah ani Luhan hyung_ bolehkah aku memanggilmu demikian?"

"Ah _ye_ tentu saja."

Gikwang tersenyum bahagia. "Kalau begitu Luhan hyung memanggilku _Gikwang-ah nde_?"sambungnya setengah memaksa.

" _Aigoo_ baiklah _Gikwang-ah_. Bagaimana kau senang?"

Luhan mengelus rambut Gikwang membuat yang dielus terbang ke awan.

"Luhan, eh _gikwang-sshi_ apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?

"Ah aku hanya menyapa _Luhan-sshi_ saja _Baekhyun-sshi_ baiklah aku permisi," senyumnya dengan gerakan tangan menggaruk belakang kepala lalu ia membungkukkan badannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa kau tadi baru tebar pesona pada _hoobae_ mu? Dasar kau ini. Cari yang sepantaran jangan daun muda sepertinya,"Baekhyun menarik bibirnya hingga berubah datar.

"Dia kuanggap namdongsaengku Baek. Kau ini selalu mencemaskan hal sepele seperti ini. Sudahlah santai oke?"

Luhan sedikit merangkul Baekhyun. Namja imut itu suka melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang-orang. Alasannya karena bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain.

"Oke oke terserahmu saja," ucap Baekhyun terkesan malas.

"Apa aku ada jadwal setelah ini?"

Baekhyun menaikkan kacamata bundar hias dihidungnya dan melihat tabnya. " _Aniyo_. Kau boleh istirahat setelah ini."

" _Gomawo_ , ahh akhirnya aku bisa istirahat."

"Han, kau ada pembacaan naskah drama Pastry Love dengan Kris Wu dua hari lagi, jangan lupa jam 8 di gedung SBS. Jangan bangun kesiangan juga, Kau ini selalu bangun kesiangan, _Aish jinjja_!"

" _Ne_ , kau tenang saja _Baek-ah_ ," Luhan menjawab santai kecerewetan Baekhyun.

Mereka sedang berjalan dilorong dan akan masuk ke lift.

Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift, Luhan memencet lantai paling bawah, _basement_.

"Kris Wu meminta kontak ponselku padaku, apa aku harus memberinya Baek?" tanya Luhan memandang tanda panah yang terus turun kebawah.

"Kulihat dia menyukaimu. Dia tampan, baik, dan terlebih dia anak pengusaha deretan terkaya di Korea yang bisa dipastikan hartanya sangat banyak, kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali." Jawab Baekhyun bersemangat. Jika berhubungan dengan uang maka Baekhyun tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Ehem bisa dibilang ia sedikit matre.

"Sayang aku sudah pacaran dengan Chanyeol jadi aku merelakan Kris padamu."

Perlu diketahui Chanyeol adalah seleb _chef_ yang mempunyai banyak restoran yang tersebar di Korea bahkan Asia karena kenikmatan rasa yang tidak diragukan lagi dan mutunya yang tinggi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu saat Luhan menjadi bintang tamu acara _variety show_ memasak Chanyeol. Disaat itulah mereka jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama berlanjut hingga saling kontak-kontakan dan berakhir dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" _Arra arra_. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memberi saran seperti itu jika berhubungan dengan uang, harta," ucap sarkastik Luhan.

"Ya aku tidak mata duitan. Aku hanya berpikir realistis. Ingat Realistis! Memang kau mau nanti jika kebutuhanmu yang jutaan won itu tidak bisa dipenuhi gara-gara suamimu nanti tidak kaya?!"ucap Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Ya aku tidak seboros itu menghabiskan jutaan won di _black card_ hanya dalam satu minggu memang aku dirimu,"balas Luhan dengan bibir mempout lucu.

"Aishh soal itu Chanyeol yang memberi kartu kredit itu padaku, salahkan Chanyeol jangan salahkan aku!"

 **TING!**

Perdebatan mereka diakhiri dengan bunyi lift yang sudah pada lantai dasar. Luhan dan Baekhyun keluar. Tidak menunggu berapa lama kemudian mobil van hitam itu mendekati mereka. Itu adalah mobil van yang biasa untuk mengantar Luhan kemana-mana.

Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan menyusul.

"Yong Guk hyung apa kau menunggu lama?" Luhan menyapa ramah.

" _Ani Luhan-ah_ ,"jawab Yong Guk sedikit _blushing_ sambil memandang cermin ditengah mobil yang memperlihatkan wajah imut Luhan.

"Langsung ke apartemen Luhan Yong setelah itu ke apartemen Chanyeol."

" _Nde, arraseo Baek-ah_."

Kemudian mobil van melaju dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari basement gedung itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 Hari setelah obrolan Luhan Baekhyun.

Para pemain Pastry Love dan beberapa kru drama berkumpul didalam ruangan luas yang bercat putih bersih dengan beberapa lukisan cantik didinding-dindingnya. Mereka duduk pada barisan kursi dan meja yang tersedia diruangan ini. Beberapa wartawan dan reporter dari berbagai media meliput acara pembacaan naskah pemain Pastry Love.

Kris duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Mereka sedang membaca naskah dalam meja masing-masing. Kris beberapa kali mengajak Luhan berbincang dalam posisi yang intim, seperti membisikkan sesuatu dan Luhan tersenyum. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Sesekali tangan Kris akan mengusap kepala Luhan.

Wartawan yang intens melihat momen itu segera mengambil gambar keduanya dengan angle yang tepat sehingga terlihat jika mereka begitu mesra dan seperti ada hubungan istimewa diantara keduanya.

Beberapa reporter mendekati keduanya. "Mian, boleh minta waktu untuk wawancara?"

" _Nde/ne_ " ucap keduanya.

" _Gamsahamnida_. Anda terlihat dekat dengan Xi Luhan, apakah kalian hanya berteman atau ada hubungan lebih?"

Kamera menyorot dan merekam Kris yang terlihat gagah dengan kemeja hitamnya.

Kris tersenyum tampan," _Gamsahamnida_ , saya tidak sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Luhan namun saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Jadi intinya kami masih berteman untuk saat ini,"

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar berulang kali dan para wartawan menulis cepat di buku kecil yang dibawa mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda Luhan-sshi apakah benar yang dikatakan Kris Wu kalian hanya berteman saja?"

Kali ini kamera menyapu wajah Luhan.

Dengan wajah ramah Luhan menjawab." _Nde._ Kami berteman namun belum pada tahap itu. Tapi kami mungkin akan berpacaran didrama Pastry Love, jadi jangan lupa untuk menonton dramanya _ne_?"

Senyuman mengakhiri jawaban Luhan. Dengan kepalan tangannya dan mulutnya yang mengucap _hwaiting_. Beberapa wartawan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan yang syarat akan promosi drama terbarunya.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda dapat berakting dengan aktor yang punya banyak fans seperti Luhan _Kris-sshi_?"

Wajah tenang Kris terlihat dikamera.

"Senang tentu saja. Saya sudah mengidolakannya sejak Luhan membintangi drama Follow your Heart. Suatu kebanggaan bisa bermain dengan aktor sehebat dirinya."

Namja manis itu membelalakkan manik rusanya. Begitupun para reporter dan wartawan disana.

" _Jinjja_ Kris? Woa itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu." Luhan berucap dengan kaget. Wajar, itu adalah drama Luhan hanya sebagai figuran namun ternyata saat Luhan belum seterkenal sekarang sudah ada yang mengaguminya.

 _Itu sedikit menyentuh hati Luhan._

"Ah, Kris aku tidak sehebat itu tapi terimakasih pujiannya," sambung Luhan dengan senyum malu-malu. Kris tersenyum sejuta watt yang biasanya membuat orang klepek-klepek melihatnya. Luhan meninju pelan bahu Kris.

"Lalu seperti apa tipe anda _Luhan-sshi_?"celetuk wartawan berkepala botak dengan kalung yang berisikan identitas dengan mengarahkan mikrofon pada Luhan.

Luhan berpikir sebentar. Ia berkata,"Aku tidak begitu memiliki kriteria khusus, namun aku menyukai lelaki yang perhatian, romantis, dan dewasa. Yah aku suka lelaki seperti itu."

Sangat berkebalikan dengan seseorang yang berpacaran dengannya 1,5 tahun semasa senior high school.

Dan wawancara pun berlanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan baju sweater abu-abu yang sedikit mengekspos bahunya membuatnya tampak seksi dan menggemaskan. Luhan berada ditoilet untuk menata sedikit dandanannya yang sedikit berantakan setelah acara pembacaan naskah selesai. Luhan menggunakan pelembab bibir karena akan menghadiri talk show yang berhubungan dengan dramanya. Baekhyun meninggalkannya sebentar karena ia akan membeli Luhan makanan.

Saat Luhan akan keluar toilet tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang seseorang.

Saat Luhan menoleh, wajahnya begitu terkejut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Luhan."

Orang itu tersenyum tipis hingga sedikit menampilkan eyes smilenya yang mematikan. Namja manis itu sedikit melongo karena tidak menyangka sosok yang ingin dilupakannya itu berada didepannya sekarang setelah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Behind the scene!**

"Kau bilang tipemu yang dewasa, perhatian, dan romantis. Jadi apa kekasih terakhirmu mempunyai perangai demikian?"

Luhan memandang sisi lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Chogi, apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Reporter mengangguk."Nde"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan manik rusanya. Bibirnya agak manyun.

"Oh itu dia sangat berkebalikan dengan perangai idealku."

"Bisa diceritakan lebih spesifik?"

Luhan menghadap kamera.

"Dia tidak peka, bodoh, dan kekanakkan. Aku membencinya,"ucap Luhan dengan kesal.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah putus?"

"Dia meninggalkanku jadi aku menganggapnya putus. Aish sudah jangan mengungkit tentangnya."

Lalu Luhan pergi dengan dari kamera yang merekamnya.

 **.**

Terimakasih bagi yang udah baca.

Apa crita ini layak dilanjutkan?:'D

 _Riviewnyaaa juseyoo._ Kalau 15 lanjut nde , kalau kurang engga lanjud, mian soalnya butuh masukan biar makin bagus ceritanya dan smangat nulisnya :3

Saran buat chap depan juga ditunggu nde :'D

 _Saranghae_ :*


	2. Chapter 2

**My Perfection Is You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Kris, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun etc.**

 **Main Pair : HunHan, KrisHan slight KaiSoo.**

 **Other Pair : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, etc**

 **Rate : M (MA maybe)**

 **Warn : OOCness, Gajeness, TYPO, Pasaran, Boys Love, Male x Male, Yaoi, Banyak adegan kissing dewasa, NC 21 (maybe), bukan untuk anak dibawah 18 tahun, please. Disini kebanyakan adegan dewasa, jadi kaya pwp (?) gini walaupun sebenernya bukan bermaksud pwp (?). Disini flashback semua yahh ceritanya.**

 **Yang engga suka silahkan menjauh dari lapak (?) saya. Kalo suka silahkan dibaca** **.**

* * *

Previous Chap :

Saat Luhan akan keluar toilet tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang seseorang.

Saat Luhan menoleh, wajahnya begitu terkejut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Luhan."

Orang itu tersenyum tipis hingga sedikit menampilkan eyes smilenya yang mematikan. Namja manis itu sedikit melongo karena tidak menyangka sosok yang ingin dilupakannya itu berada didepannya sekarang setelah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sehun mencium bibir Luhan membuat Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sang dominan menghisap kedua belahan kenyal itu dengan lembut._

 _Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan dari perutnya saat pacarnya melumat belahan bibir Luhan secara bergantian._

 _Namja tampan itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Ia memandang bibir Luhan yang sedikit basah dan memerah. Luhan merona merah dan menepis wajah Sehun yang terus menatapnya._

" _Jangan menatapku seperti itu."_

" _Aigoo, neomu yeppeuna." Tangan Sehun menyeka saliva disudut bibir Luhan. Ia tersenyum membuat Luhan yang melihatnya semakin merona._

" _YA! Aku tidak cantik. Aku manly Sehun!" Namja cantik itu mendorong dada bidang Sehun. Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Sehun. Bibirnya maju dan tangannya menyilang didadanya._

 _Sungguh demi koleksi buku memasak Kyungsoo, ia ini namja tulen. Dia suka dan pandai bermain bola, ia menjadi top scorer bila ada pertandingan-pertandingan antar sekolah, bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa ia ini merupakan namja tulen. Lagipula ia tidak bisa memasak seperti Kyungsoo karena menurut dia hobi memasak bukan lelaki sekali._

" _Mana ada namja manly sepertimu,"sahut Sehun dengan kedua tangannya mengurung namja cantik itu ditembok belakang kelas. "Lihatlah bibirmu yang manyun seperti ikan koi ini?"lanjut Sehun memegang kedua bibir yang baru diciumnya itu._

" _Bibirku tidak seperti ikan koi! Dan bibir tidak ada hubungannya dengan namja yang manly?! Memang apa yang salah dari bibirku ini?"sahut Luhan tak terima._

" _Tentu saja ini berhubungan. Kau pernah lihat aku cemberut dengan bibir manyun seperti itu?Ah, Kau pernah lihat Youngbae kakak senior kita cemberut dengan bibir manyun seperti itu?Lelaki itu tidak memanyunkan bibir seperti ikan koi saat cemberut."ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap memandangnya. Itu menggemaskan sekali tahu._

" _Benar juga. Arraseo, aku tidak akan memanyunkan bibir lagi." Luhan mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan Sehun. Wajahnya yang serius seperti itu sungguh lucu dan membuat gemas siapapun, terutama Sehun._

 _Ah dan satu lagi, Sehun tidak yakin Luhan tidak akan memanyunkan bibirnya seperti itu karena ayolah itu adalah karakterisitik Luhan sedari bayi yang susah akan dihilangkan._

 _Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dalam membuat bibir Luhan sedikit masuk kedalam mulut Sehun._

" _Mmh,"_

" _Saranghae,"_

 _Sehun melepaskan bibir itu. Luhan memandang bergantian antara manik mata cokelat yang membuatnya terhanyut dan bibir yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Sungguh pernyataan cinta Sehun membuat Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti pelari maraton yang akan mencapai garis finish._

" _Gamsahamnida..."_

 _Kernyitan tampak pada sudut atas alis Sehun. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa Luhan membalasnya dengan kata-kata terima kasih dan bukannya aku juga mencintaimu. Namun kemudian Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun dan berkata ditelinganya._

— _nado," Luhan mendorong Sehun dan Sehun membiarkannya dengan senyuman pada wajah rupawannya._

"Ya! _Tunggu aku Luhan," Sehun berteriak dengan semangat setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan rusa miliknya yang telah menjauh darinya dan Sehun berlari menyejajari langkah Luhan._

 _Namja pemilik senyum manis itu menatap tangannya yang digandeng Sehun dengan erat. Mereka berjalan mendekati halte didepan sekolahnya._

" _Tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sehun._

" _Eum. Bagaimana denganmu, apakah itu juga ciuman pertamamu?"_

 _Sejujurnya Luhan sedikit khawatir mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia ingin itu juga ciuman pertama Sehun, walaupun kecil kemungkinannya karena Sehun itu sungguh idola dikalangan uke dan para gadis tanpa Sehun sadari dan terlebih Sehun sudah terkenal dikalangan para guru dan seisi sekolah bahwa dia adalah anak nakal. Jantungnya berdebar keras menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sehun._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Luhan mendelik kesal dan melepaskan tangannya pada genggaman Sehun._

" _Kenapa bertanya lagi? Kan aku bertanya padamu?" Protes Luhan dan ia meninggalkan Sehun lagi dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya._

" _Ya! Xi Luhan. Kenapa kau marah hm?"Sehun dengan langkah-langkah besarnya dengan mudah dapat memegang tangan Luhan kembali._

 _Tangan Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. "Yak, lepaskan tanganmu tuan Oh!"_

" _Itu ciuman pertamaku nyonya Oh,"_

 _Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang memegangi tangannya. Manik rusanya berbinar-binar menatap kekasihnya itu._

" _Jinjja?! Aku yang pertama? Sehun kau membuatku terharu."_

 _Tangan kecil Luhan sedikit memukul dadanya. Ia juga tersenyum hingga manik matanya ikut melengkung. Dan itu maniss sekali. Membuat hati Sehun menghangat._

 _CHUP_

" _YAK OH SEHUN! JANGAN MENCIUMKU DI TEMPAT UMUM!"_

 _Sehun hanya terkekeh dan berlari menghindari Luhan yang mengejarnya dan akan memukulinya._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan kuas gambarku? Gara-gara dia aku dihukum Im Seonsaengnim," Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya dengan lesu pada kursi disebelah Luhan yang asik bermain dengan handphonenya._

" _Luhan, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada merengek karena diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia melihat namja manis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan mengetik sesuatu pada smartphone miliknya._

" _Luhan"_

" _..."_

" _Luhan"_

" _..."_

" _LUHAAN"_

" _..."_

" _Ah ya Kyungie, waeyo?" Akhirnya Luhan tersadar dari acara berbalas LINE dengan kekasihnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu Oh Sehun._

" _Aku dari tadi memanggilmu Luhan,tapi kau tidak mendengarku."ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedih._

 _Luhan menampakkan ekspresi bersalahnya saat melihat tampang Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu baru menjalani hari yang berat. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo yang seperti ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan namja nakal lain selain Sehun yaitu Kim Jongin atau Kai._

 _Sudah berkali-kali Kai mengerjai Kyungsoo hingga ia sering dihukum oleh seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sensitif dan mudah sakit hati jadi jika Kai mulai mengerjainya maka Kyungsoo akan menangis dan curhat pada Luhan. Seperti saat ini._

" _Mianhaeyo Kyungie,"_

 _Luhan segera merangkul sahabatnya. Tangan lentiknya mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan namja imut bermata besar seperti burung hantu. Setelah itu Kyungsoo terisak mengeluarkan perasaannya yang berkali-kali sakit hati atas ulah sahabat Sehun._

" _Aku akan menghajarnya jika aku bertemu namja menyebalkan itu lagi." Ucap Luhan menenangkan Kyungsoo._

 _Sebenarnya bukan menghajar tetapi lebih tepatnya adalah menendang kaki Kai karena keahliannya adalah itu. Luhan merupakan team inti sekolah dalam club sepak bola dan percayalah tendangannya itu sangat menyakitkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namja tampan itu tertidur dimeja belajarnya saat Luhan memberinya banyak soal latihan untuk ulangan matematika minggu depan. Sehun merupakan adik kelas dua tingkat dibawahnya dan sebagai kakak kelas terutama pacar yang baik maka ia akan membantu Sehun mendapatkan nilai yang bagus._

 _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap namja tampannya._

 _Ia menatap Sehun yang tertidur amat lelap itu. Luhan terkesima saat menatap paras tidur kekasihnya. Sehun terlihat begitu tampan saat tertidur seperti itu. Alisnya yang cukup tebal, rahangnya yang tegas, hidung mancung yang jujur Luhan sering iri akan hidung Sehun karena ia tidak semancung Sehun, dan pandangannya jatuh pada bibir sedikit terbuka Sehun yang berkali-kali telah menciumnya._

 _Menatapi bibir Sehun hanya membuatnya mengingat akan ciuman-ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Sehun. Semakin hari Sehun semakin pandai mempermainkan bibirnya, bahkan Sehun sering memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Luhan membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang dan Luhan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayangan-bayangan kotor yang menari-nari dibenaknya._

 _Rona merah kentara terlihat pada kedua belah pipi Luhan. Namja yang memiliki banyak fanboys itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkan keinginan dirinya yang ingin mencium bibir Sehun disaat Sehun sedang tertidur._

 _Seseorang tolong sadarkan Luhan sekarang juga. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan Sehun namun suara-suara dikepalanya sulit untuk diabaikan begitu saja._

" _Luhaan, hanya mencium bibir Sehun setelah ini kau pergi. Ini sempurna Luhan. Ia tidak akan tahu,"_

" _Jangan Luhan, sebagai pihak submisif kau tidak akan menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Itu memalukan Luhan."_

 _Dengan ini, maka Luhan memilih untuk menuruti nalurinya yang pertama. Ia ingin mencium Sehun._

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _Kepala Luhan menunduk pada Sehun yang tertidur dibangku meja belajarnya. Ia semakin menunduk mencari bibir Sehun. Hangat nafas berbau mint Sehun yang mengenai pipinya membuat wajahnya merona merah._

 _Sedikit lagi sedikit lagi..._

 _Saat bibirnya akan mencapai bibir Sehun tiba-tiba manik tajam Sehun menatap wajahnya membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan refleks memundurkan wajahnya._

 _"Eh, oh, Sehun, tadi ada rambut jatuh dipipimu."_

 _Namja tampan itu tidak menggubris dan ia berdiri dan berlalu begitu saja membuat Luhan merasa seperti ditolak bahkan sebelum ia melaksanakan niatnya. Rasa kecewa seketika merasuki hatinya. Sial, kenapa rasanya seperti ada nyeri pada rongga dadanya. Menyebalkan._

 _Ia menunggu Sehun karena ia akan pamit akan bergegas pulang kerumahnya._

 _"Sehun, aku akan..."_

 _Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun menarik tengkuknya dan bibir Sehun mencium bibir mungilnya._

" _Mmmh"_

 _Bibir Sehun mulai melumati tiap bagian bibir Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan manik rusanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang memanjakkan bibirnya. Tangan Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan hingga namja cantik itu terduduk dipangkuan Sehun._

 _Tangan Luhan meremas rambut Sehun saat namja tampan itu menjilati dan menggigiti bibirnya berkai-kali pertanda ingin menginvasi mulutnya. Luhan dengan senang hati akan membiarkan lidah panjang Sehun masuk dan membelit lidahnya. Luhan melenguh dengan sedikit kerutan pada dahinya saat lidah itu menjilat lidahnya dan gigi Sehun menarik-narik lidahnya untuk masuk pada mulut Sehun._

" _Arhh..."_

 _Ciuman Sehun selalu membuatnya lemah dan ia tidak bisa menolak perlakuan kekasihnya karena ia mencintai namja yang mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit rakus. Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan dengan gairah yang mulai membakar pada dirinya hingga ia mencium Luhan seperti akan menelan bibir mungil itu._

 _Tangan Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun saat tangan Sehun mengusapi kulit punggungnya. Sehun menghisapi bibir itu dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati manis bibir Luhan yang sudah seperti candu baginya. Luhan memukul bahu Sehun pelan kala itu sudah begitu sesak membutuhkan oksigen pada paru-parunya._

 _Sehun mengerti dan ia menghisap belahan bibir itu sebagai sentuhan akhir dan melepaskan bibir Luhan. Terdengar suara bibir terpisah dan Sehun dapat melihat bibir Luhan yang merekah akibat ulah bibirnya. Namja tampan itu mengusap saliva dibibir Luhan._

 _"Jangan menciumku saat aku sedang tertidur. Aku lebih suka kau menciumku terang-terangan karena saat kau menciumku saat aku sedang tertidur, aku tidak dapat merasakan ciumanmu, hanya kau yang merasakannya. Itu tidak adil. Arraseo?"_

 _Luhan terperanjat. Jadi Sehun bukan menolaknya, ia hanya tidak suka Luhan menciumnya diam-diam. Seketika beban dalam rongga dadanya terangkat dan ia merasa begitu lega karena perkataan kekasihnya._

 _Pelukan tiba-tiba Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terdorong kebelakang. "Kukira kau tidak suka aku menciummu. Kau membuatku khawatir saja, Hunna. Dasar menyebalkan."_

 _"Aku tidak akan menolakmu sayang. Bahkan kalau kau memintaku berhubungan intim sekarang juga dengan senang hati aku menyanggupinya."_

 _PLETAK_

 _"Sakit, Lu. Aw."_

 _._

 _._

.

 _._

 _._

" _Kyungie, maafkan aku yaa. Aku tidak akan jahil lagi kepadamu. Kumohon maafkan aku." Kai menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo yang akan ke kelasnya._

 _Kyungsoo bergeming dan berusaha menghindari lelaki yang membuatnya harus dihukum berkali-kali karenanya. Namun, Kai tetap keukeuh ingin mendapatkan maaf dari Kyungsoo hingga ia menghalang-halangi Kyungsoo._

 _Alasan Kai selama ini simple sebenarnya. Ia menganggu namja cute ini agar mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Untuk lebih gamblangnya, ia menyukai Kyungsoo yang lemah lembut namun tidak peka terhadap perasaannya._

" _Kai, aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Tolong menyingkirlah," ucap Kyungsoo memberi pengertian pada dirinya._

 _Pagi ini cukup sepi, hal ini karena jadwal masuk kelas masih sekitar 1 jam lagi. Kai dan Kyungsoo berada di lorong lantai kelas satu sedangkan Kyungsoo akan menuju lantai dua, dimana kelasnya berada._

 _Dan ini adalah kali pertama Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua saja. Biasanya akan ada Sehun ataupun Luhan atau Sehun dan Luhan bersama dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo._

" _Aku akan menyingkir jika kau mau memaafkanku, Kyungsoo," ucap Kai memelas. Sang playboy SM High School itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa meraih si mungil jika yang ia lakukan hanya menganggu Kyungsoo. Ia harus bertindak lebih gentle lagi untuk merebut hati Kyungsoo._

" _Kai, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kumohon aku mau kekelas," Kyungsoo terlihat resah karena di lorong ini hanya ada mereka berdua._

 _Bukan apa-apa, tetapi rumor bahwa namja ini akan mencium siapa saja tanpa ragu-ragu bahkan walau Kai mencium orang yang baru ditemuinya, membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan juga. Kyungsoo tipikal yang konservatif dan hanya mau ciuman pertamanya untuk suaminya kelak. Ia ingin menjaga bibirnya._

 _Kai terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang ingin cepat-cepat pergi darinya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani menatap manik mata Kai membuat Kai memegang lengannya. Kyungsoo tersentak ditempatnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kebawah._

" _Ya! Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu?"bentak Kai kesal._

" _Kaii, ku-kumohon lepaskan ak-aku."ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata setelah dibentak Kai._

 _Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, ia merasa menyesal telah membentak pujaan hatinya dan pada akhirnya ia justru memeluk Kyungsoo._

 _DEG_

 _Kyungsoo terkejut dengan tingkah laku Kai yang diluar ekspektasi dirinya. Ia kira Kai akan mencium dirinya tetapi ia justru mendapat pelukan darinya. Dan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya yang berdegup-degup kencang tak terkendali. Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi memanas seketika._

 _Sedangkan Kai, ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang sudah diincar dari jauh-jauh hari._

 _Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo._

" _Kyungsoo, aku berjanji tidak akan menganggumu lagi,okay? Jadi maafkan aku, nde?" ucapnya dari hati yang terdalam._

 _Senyuman Kai membuat pipinya memerah seketika. Kai yang melihatnya menjadi panik._

" _Kau sakit Kyung? Pipimu merah?"Kai segera memegang dahi dan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo refleks menepis tangan Kai._

" _K-kai, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu,"Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerahnya dengan langkah seribu menjauhi namja tampan itu membuat Kai tersenyum melihatnya._

 _Kai tahu Kyungsoo cukup gugup saat dipeluk olehnya. Debaran jantungnya amat keras dan pipinya yang seperti kepiting rebus itu menandakan ia malu dan bisakah Kai berharap bahwa Kyungsoo menaruh hati padanya._

" _I got you, sayang," ucap Kai kemudian bersiul-siul senang berbalik arah menuju kelasnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun dan sahabat karibnya, Kai memandang pengumuman peringkat untuk ujian menentukan kelas. Seperti yang bisa ditebak Sehun dan Kai berada dikelas dengan murid-murid peringkat bawah diangkatannya._

" _Haha, Sehun kau mendapat peringkat ke-250. Aku bangga padamu, kawan!"Kai merangkul bahu Sehun dan Sehun menyikut perutnya membuat Kai mengaduh. Manik tajam Sehun mencari nama Kai, dan namja itu berada diperingkat ke-300 atau peringkat terakhir diangkatannya._

" _HAHA, aku lebih bangga padamu Kai. Kau mendapat peringkat terakhir. Kita wajib ke club hari ini untuk merayakannya."Sehun tertawa puas dan ganti merangkul Kai._

 _Kai kesal dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah, sial nanti aku pasti diceramahi lagi oleh eommaku. Aishh!"_

 _Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Hey, santailah. Ini bukan akhir Kai, yang penting kita bisa naik ke kelas dua. Itu yang lebih penting!"ucap Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai._

" _Kau benar juga, baiklah kita ke club malam ini, are you ready to dance? yo wassup bro?"Kai kembali ceria dan mereka berhigh five dengan gaya anak hip-hop kemudian tertawa bersama._

 _Sebenarnya Sehun cerdas hanya saja ia tidak peduli dengan pelajarannya dan selalu tidur saat kelas sedang berlangsung. Kemudian Kai, namja itu sebenarnya cukup pintar namun Kai memang tidak pernah belajar dan hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Kyungsoo menjadi pacarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk kelulusan Luhan dan Kyungsoo dari SM High School. Sepertinya hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah membaik. Luhan curiga kalau mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman. Ia pernah bertanya pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan bertingkah aneh –salah tingkah._

 _Anak-anak lelaki membuat tenda dibelakang rumah Luhan. Mereka –Sehun dan Kai membuat satu tenda yang cukup untuk empat orang. Sedangkan Luhan membantu Kyungsoo membuat barbeque._

" _Sehun, jangan lupa selimutnya," ujar Luhan._

 _Saat ini dia sedang memberikan kecap pada daging sapi yang dibakar ditempat pembakaran._

" _Sudah, mrs. Oh," sahut Sehun._

" _Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"_

 _Luhan tampak kesal namun tak urung rona merah itu tampak jelas disepanjang pipinya. Namja cantik itu akan selalu malu sekaligus kesal jika digoda kekasihnya. Tipe tsundere Xi Luhan itu._

" _Luhan, kau sakit? Mukamu merah."_

 _Kyungsoo yang polos menatap khawatir pada Luhan._

 _Luhan memegang pipinya dan berkata, "Aish, Kyungie aku tidak apa-apa. Mm, sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

" _Potong timun seperti ini, Lu."_

 _Sang ahli masak itu mencontohkan cara memotong timun dengan cara mengupas timun itu sampai kulitnya terkelupas semua dan memotong dengan sedikit miring pada buah timun itu dengan sama rata antara potongan satu, dua, tiga dan seterusnya._

" _Arraseo,"_

 _Setelah itu Luhan mengambil pisau dan mulai mempraktikkan yang Kyungsoo ajarkan padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka sedang makan sapi barbeque, kimchi, berbagai makanan pendamping dan soju dimeja segiempat kecil dekat dengan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka._

" _Masakanmu enak sekali, Kyungsoo-ya," ucap Kai dengan memakan sapi barbeque ini dengan lahap._

 _Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut. Ia terdiam menanggapi pujian Kai._

" _Tentu saja, ini karena Kyungsoo memang pandai memasak. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa menghabiskan makanan, Kai," jawab Luhan. Ia sedang menampung kimchi pada sendoknya._

 _Kai mendelikkan matanya dan berkata,"Ya! Kau juga tidak bisa memasak. Berkacalah Luhan."_

 _Luhan menatap Kai marah, yang justru tidak ada seram-seramnya. He looks cute._

" _Mwoga? Aku tidak bisa memasak itu wajar. Karena aku ini namja manly dan tampan. Ya 'kan Sehun?"_

 _Namja tampan itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Nde, kau memang manly sayang. Saking manly nya aku jadi ingin memakanmu."_

" _Kau tidak membelaku. Dasar menyebalkan,"ucap Luhan kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah, dan memajukan bibirnya._

" _Menyebalkan begini kau suka 'kan?"ujar Sehun kalem._

" _Aigo, kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja seperti ini. Apa waktu itu otakku terbentur saat kau menyatakan suka padaku ya?" kata Luhan dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat Sehun ingin menciumnya sekarang._

" _Pesonaku memang sulit untuk dilawan, Luhan. Bahkan saat itu, kau langsung memelukku saat aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu."sahut Sehun membalas perkataan Luhan._

" _Sehun, kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Kau membuatku malu. Aku terlihat sangat agresif tahu."_

 _Luhan merengek dan memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang Sehun. Namja tampan ini hanya terkekeh dan membiarkan pujaan hatinya memukul-mukul kecil padanya._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat interaksi lucu dari pasangan yang paling fenomenal di SM High School. Kai yang melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo terpana dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibir tebalnya._

" _Kau cantik, Kyungsoo."_

 _Dengan kerjapan pada manik burung hantunya, ia memandang Kai yang tersenyum sangat tampan padanya. Kyungsoo memalingkan manik matanya pada apapun selain pada Kai. Ia merasa malu dan salah tingkah pada lelaki yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang._

 _Kai mengenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo._

" _K-kai..."_

" _Kyungakumencintaimu."_

 _Kyungsoo kebingungan menatap Kai. "Kau bicara apa, Kai. Aku tidak dengar."_

 _Tadi Kai mengucapkan dengan sangat cepat jadi Kyungsoo tidak mendengar dengan jelas suara Kai._

 _Kai menggaruk kepalanya saat pandangan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun menatap ingin tahu padanya._

" _Ah, lupakan saja."_

 _Pada akhirnya Kai memutuskan akan menyatakan Kyungsoo saat hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo karena ayolah... bukankah itu memalukan jika ada orang lain yang mendengarmu saat kau menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau sukai?_

 _Akan lebih baik jika diterima. Kalau ditolak. Ah, itu terdengar..._

 _Mengenaskan, bukan begitu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka berempat tidur dengan urutan Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan didalam tenda. Satu selimut untuk dua orang. Jadi Kyungsoo dan Kai satu selimut. Sehun dan Luhan satu selimut._

 _Kai memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Ia memikirkan saat tadi ia nekad menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya. Untunglah Kyungsoo tidak menangkap gerakan bibirnya yang supercepat saat mengatakannya._

 _Memandang punggung Kyungsoo seperti ini membuat ia ingin memeluknya namun ia sempat terkenal dengan sifat playboynya yang suka mencium sembarang orang namun karena saat ini ia benar-benar jatuh cinta justru ia tidak berani asal memeluk dan mencium orang yang dicintainya dengan sembarangan._

 _Kai menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dan berharap bertemu Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya._

 _Kyungsoo akui ia menjadi semakin kikuk dan jantungnya berdebar-debar menyenangkan jika berhadapan dengan namja berkulit tan yang sedang dipunggunginya. Ada rasa excited, senang, harap harap cemas, saat memandang Kai._

 _Banyak rumor yang mengatakan Kai sudah memacari hampir seluruh siswa SM High School dan Kyungsoo entah kenapa merasa resah jika mengingatnya. Seperti ada rasa tak rela saat Kai bersama dengan orang lain._

 _Mungkin ia sudah terjatuh pada namja seksi itu. Lama-lama ia merasa mengantuk dan Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur._

 _Sehun memandang Luhan yang memunggunginya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang molek Luhan. Ia berbisik pada kekasihnya, "Kau sudah tidur, Luhan?"_

 _Bisikannya membuat Luhan merinding. Apalagi desah nafas itu menampar lembut telinganya._

 _Namja imut itu berpura-pura tidur. Namun kecupan Sehun pada leher sampingnya dan tengkuknya membuat ia mati-matian menahan desahannya._

 _Saat Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan membasahi telinga Luhan dengan lidah panjangnya membuat Luhan menggeliat dan mendesah kecil._

" _Ahhm... jangan Sehun, mereka bisa mendengar."_

 _Luhan membalikkan badannya setelah Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan._

 _Penerangan remang itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan sedikit titik-titik keringat pada dahinya._

" _Aku menginginkanmu,"_

 _Suara bisikannya yang sarat gairah itu membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Hati Luhan berkecamuk. Jujur saja ia ingin melepaskan keperawanan ani keperjakaannya pada pria ini. Ia juga menginginkan Sehun. Memiliki namja tampan ini sepenuhnya. Ia merasa sakit hati atas tatapan sarat pemujaan dan juga tingkah centil para gadis dan uke yang mencoba membuat Sehun berpaling padanya padahal jelas-jelas mereka tahu bahwa Luhan kekasih sah dan satu-satunya Sehun.  
_

 _Luhan menggapai bibir Sehun dan mengulum bibirnya dengan sedikit tergesa sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Sehun. Suara keciplak samar terdengar ditenda tersebut._

" _Ayo kekamarmu,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(WARNING NC 21)_

 _Luhan sepenuhnya telanjang dengan suara engahan dari bibir mungil Luhan. Ia baru mendapatkan klimaksnya setelah Sehun mengulum kejantanan mungilnya._

" _Ahh...Sehun..."_

 _Tangan Luhan meraih tengkuk Sehun sebagai pertanda agar Sehun menciumnya. Sehun menyedot bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Ia juga menjilati dengan gerakan tak sabaran dan dengan senang hati Luhan membuka mulutnya sehingga Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan._

 _Sehun melepas ciuman panas mereka. Ia yang bertelanjang dada, duduk dan menyuruh Luhan membuka celananya._

 _Wajah kelelahan Luhan sungguh membuat ia ingin segera membobol rectum Luhan. Luhan yang pembangkang akan menurut pada dominannya jika diranjang._

 _Luhan melepas kancing celana Sehun dan menurunkan retsletingnya. Ia bisa melihat gundukan besar yang tercetak pada celana dalam Sehun._

 _Entah kenapa gundukan itu membuatnya bergerak ingin menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang masih berada didalam sangkarnya. Tangan Luhan meremas-remas gundukan itu. Sehun mengerang dengan suara beratnya._

" _Kau pintar sayang."_

 _Dipuji demikian maka membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat memainkan kebanggaan Sehun itu. Ia mengocok dengan gerakan cepat membuat Sehun memejamkan manik tajamnya dengan wajah menahan nikmat._

" _Ahh...Luhan..."_

 _Mendengar itu membuat Luhan mengeras kembali. Ia kemudian menurunkan celana dalam itu dengan tidak sabaran._

 _Luhan membulatkan mulutnya, tidak menyangka dengan ukuran milik Sehun._

" _Senang dengan yang kau lihat sayang?"_

 _Sehun bangga dengan ukuran kejantanannya yang besar, bahkan ukuran Kai masih kalah dengan ukurannya._

" _Sehun, aku tak yakin ini muat dianusku."_

 _Luhan memandang dengan campuran kekaguman dan ketakutan pada manik beningnya. Penis mungi miliknya mungkin 3 kali lipat lebih kecil dari milik Sehun._

" _Tenang sayang, penisku pasti muat dianusmu."_

 _Sehun menenangkan namja cantiknya itu dengan kata-kata. Walaupun kata-katanya kotor._

" _Ayo, manjakan dia, sayang."_

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tingkah kecil ini tak luput dari manik tajam Sehun. Pada akhirnya Luhan menjilat kepala penis Sehun yang berbentuk jamur. Luhan bukan orang yang profesional yang sering melakukan ini, ia melakukan ini baru pertama kali disepanjang usia 18 tahunnya._

 _Sesuai instingnya, Luhan mengocok-ngocok penis Sehun dan menjilati dibagian Sehun membesar seiring pergerakan Luhan yang semakin cepat pada penisnya._

" _Ahh...Stop...Luhan."_

 _Namja imut itu melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Sehun yang membengkak. Sehun membuat Luhan menungging. Jemari panjang Sehun memijat-mijat pantat semok Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengerang._

" _Ahh...ahh..Sehunn..."_

 _Setelah itu Sehun membuka anus sempit itu. Kemudian memasukkan lidahnya keluar-masuk dengan cepat pada anus Luhan. Ia melakukan ini agar Luhan tidak merasa begitu kesakitan saat melakukan seks dengannya._

" _Jangan Sehun...ahh...ahh...ahh"_

 _Setelah itu Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada anus pink yang berkedut-kedut itu._

" _Erghh.."_

 _Luhan menggeliat kecil saat Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya keliang senggamanya. Tahu Luhan tidak kesakitan, maka Sehun menambah satu jarinya lagi yang membuat Luhan menggeliat lebih sering._

" _Sehunn...sakitth..."_

 _Luhan dari tempat menunggingnya menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun menenangkannya dengan mencium sepanjang punggungnya._

" _Rileks, sayang."_

 _Sehun kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti gunting untuk melebarkan anus yang sangat sempit itu. Dibalik kesakitan itu terdapat kenikmatan yang membuat Luhan mendesah._

" _Ahh...ahhh...Sehun..."_

 _Saat jemarinya maju mundur, Luhan mendesah nikmat._

" _AKH"_

 _Rupanya Sehun mengenai titik nikmatnya disana. Jari Sehun maju mundur dan berhasi menyentuh prostat Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat-geliat keenakan._

" _Ahh...nghh...ahhh.."_

 _Setelah itu Sehun memposisikan penis besarnya pada anus sedikit terbuka milik Luhan karena perenggangan yang dilakukan Sehun._

 _Perlahan-lahan Sehun mendorong kepala penisnya masuk kedalam, sedikit menembus liang Luhan._

" _AHH...Sehunhh.."_

 _Sehun mendorong pinggulnya dengan sedikit cepat hingga seperempat penisnya masuk pada liang hangat Luhan. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Dan Sehun menahan laju pinggulnya agar tidak langsung menghentak liang Luhan dan membobolnya habis-habisan._

" _Sakitthh...Sehunn...ini sakitth"_

 _Mendengar teriakan kesakitan Luhan, membuat Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan menyambar mulut Luhan untuk berciuman dan melupakan rasa sakitnya dengan tautan lidahnya pada lidah Luhan._

 _Tangan Sehun meremas penis dan satu tangannya yang lain memuntir-muntir dan memilin puting tegak Luhan._

" _Sayang, biarkan aku masuk. Jangan tegang, ok?"_

 _Luhan merilekskan tubuhnya dan Sehun dengan perlahan-lahan memasuki liangnya kembali hingga penis Sehun masuk tertampung liang Luhan._

" _Hiks...hiks..hiks...Sakitthh...Sehun..."_

 _Sehun mengecupi air mata Luhan dan menenangkannya._

" _Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Gwaenchana. Apa aku hentikan saja, nde?"_

 _Namja tampan itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dipenisnya. Ini adalah tanda keperjakaan Luhan sudah diambil Sehun. Mambuat Sehun merasa bangga karenanya. Bukankah itu berarti dia namja pertama Luhan._

 _Sesungguhnya Sehun juga melepaskan keperjakaannya disaat yang sama dengan Luhan. Ia masih perjaka selama ini, sama dengan Luhan._

 _Ini adalah first night mereka._

 _Setelah Luhan tenang dan berkata pada Sehun, "Anni. Lanjutkan saja, Sehun."_

 _Maka ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan-pelan maju mundur agar Luhan tidak merasa kesakitan. Luhan semakin lama semakin merasa ada kenikmatan dari pertautan tubuh mereka yang menjalar dari analnya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga ia mendesah-desah kenikmatan._

" _Sehunnh...Ahhh...Ahh..."_

" _Kau sempith Luhan...Ohh..."_

 _Sehun yang merasa Luhan mulai menikmati ritme bercinta mereka makin lama makin mempercepat tusukkan penisnya pada liang senggama Luhan._

" _Ahh...enakk...Sehunn...lagihh..."_

" _Ahh...Luhan...fuck...kau ketath.."_

 _Umpatan kotor keluar dari mulut Sehun saat merasa high seperti ini. Tangan Sehun memaju mundurkan bokong sintal Luhan pada penisnya dengan brutal._

" _Shit...ini nikmat..."_

 _Luhan menengahdahkan kepalanya hingga pupil matanya nyaris tak terlihat. Mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva mengalir dari pinggir mulutnya. Rasa nikmat ini benar-benar baru pernah dirasakannya. Rasanya seperti kau melayang tinggi keangkasa dengan kepala ringan dan kenikmatan yang tidak ada duanya. Bahkan ini lebih nikmat dari sekedar bertautan lidah dengan Sehun._

" _Sehun...ahhh..akuhh mauhh ahh..."_

 _Sehun yang mengerti Luhan akan keluar membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Sehun mengumpat saat penisnya diperas dan dimanjakan oleh lubang Luhan._

 _Bibir Sehun mencium dan melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Gerakannya dibawah semakin kasar seolah penisnya akan menghancurkan liang nikmat Luhan._

" _Ahhh...Sehunnn...terlaluuh cepatth...akuhh...akuhh"_

 _Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Luhan yang telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Sungguh wajah itu wajah terseksi dari wajah-wajah Luhan yang pernah dilihatnya._

" _Arghhhh..."_

 _Air mani itu meluncur membasahi perut, dada, dan wajahnya sendiri. Sehun menghentikan gerakan mengebornya. Ia menjilat lidahnya melihat wajah kacau Luhan yang tampak lemas mengeluarkan ejakulasi keduanya._

 _Ejakulasi Luhan membuat penisnya teremas sangat nikmat._

" _Ohh...fuckk...Luhan..."_

 _Kemudian namja tampan itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar membuat Luhannya tersentak-sentak hingga menimbulkan bunyi decit pada kasur yang bertabrakan dengan tembok itu._

 _Maju_

 _Mundur_

 _Maju_

 _Mundur_

" _Ahh...besarr...kau besarr... ahh Sehunnie"_

 _Dengan delapan tusukan terakhir, Sehun mengeluarkan hasratnya pada lubang hangat yang meremas penisnya._

 _CROT_

 _CROT_

 _CROT_

 _Namja tampan itu menindih tubuh penuh peluh Luhan sama seperti dirinya._

" _Saranghae, sayang."_

 _Ia berbisik pada Luhan dan namja imut itu memeluk punggung lebar Sehun. Ia menjawab Sehun dengan wajah sayunya, "Nado Sehunnie."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 _Sehun menatap suruhan ayahnya yang datang dan sekarang duduk diapartemennya._

 _Sudah 3 tahun lamanya ia tidak berjumpa dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya mengirimnya ke negera kelahirannya agar Sehun bisa hidup dengan mandiri. Ia dibebaskan selama tiga tahun itu sebelum nantinya Ayahnya mengambilnya dan memberikan tampuk perusahaan pada dirinya._

" _Ayah anda ingin anda pergi kekota tempatnya tinggal, tuan muda."_

 _Ini adalah kontrak antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau, ia harus menepati janjinya pada ayahnya. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin berada disini karena orang yang disukai dan menyukainya berada dikota ini._

" _Nde, aku akan ke New York,"ucap Sehun dengan wajah sedatar temboknya._

" _Penerbangan anda lusa, tuan muda. Pemindahan sekolah sudah ayah anda persiapkan. Jadi anda tinggal menyiapkan barang-barang anda."_

 _Sehun menjawab,"Nde, arraseo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo melenguh saat Kai memainkan tonjolan didadanya dan bibir Kai menciumi lehernya._

 _BRAAAK_

 _Kyungsoo dan Kai segera memisahkan diri dan buru-buru merapikan pakaian mereka yang berantakan._

" _Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkanku tanpa ucapan apapun. Dasar menyebalkan!"_

 _Luhan memaki Sehun. Ia baru tau Sehun pindah sekolah tanpa memberinya kabar atau ucapan perpisahan._

" _Luhan gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo padanya._

" _Aigo tentu aku baik-baik saja, Kyungie."_

 _Luhan menatap padanya dengan senyuman pada wajah manisnya namun tanpa disadarinya air mata jatuh menetes dipipinya._

" _Dasar sialan itu."_

 _Kyungsoo mendekap dirinya dan membuat tetesan-tetesan air mata makin jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Luhan._

" _Aku membencinya, Kyung. Aku membencinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Duhh maap ya chingu, ini fic udah ditelantarin mungkin sebulan atau sebulan lebih ehm... banyak hal yang bikin ini fic tertunda. Saya minta maaff untuk keterlambatan ff ini. Dan terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang masih menunggu #emang ada yang nunggu(?)# crtanya.

Ini baru cerita tntang masa lalu hunhan blom masa kininya coz takut kepanjangan dan yg baca bosan jadi dipotong hingga akhirnya cuma 4000k words lebih :3. Chap besok udah hunhan dimasa kini.

Terimakasih banyaak buat review" yang masuk, aku sangat senang dan bikin moodku berkali-kali lipat naikk,hehehe. Your review are very precious for me :'D.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Novey, Evil L, Sonia Jung, Arifahohse, Nedera, choikim1310, LisnaOhLu120, deerhanhuniie, Seravin509, Guest, Dewiw, Ale Geneveva, caca, salma lulu.**

Yang bingung boleh tanya yaak dibox review *Duh kaya ada yg nanya aja khukhukhu.

Masukan, kritik, saran sangat ditunggu ndee?xD

Thankss yaaa. Love you aall 3 :*


End file.
